Automatic and semi-automatic handguns and rifles utilize the exhaust gases that result from the discharge of a round. These gases apply force, in a rearward direction, to the weapon's bolt, forcing the bolt to travel in a rearward direction against the restraint of a spring. As the bolt is propelled backwards, an ejector mechanism engages the casing of the spent cartridge and ejects it. When the force applied by the gases against the bolt becomes the same as, and subsequently less than, the force of the spring, the bolt is returned to a closed position. As the bolt travels forward, it can chamber a subsequent round, if such a round is present, i.e. if the weapon is loaded. As the bolt travels in the above described path, in most automatic or semi-automatic weapons, the bolt "cocks" the weapon, i.e. the firing mechanism is placed in an armed position, ready to be fired by pulling the trigger. Thus after each round is fired, the weapon is placed in condition of being able to be fired a second time. Thus, a semi-automatic weapon may be fired as rapidly as the operator can pull the trigger. In an automatic weapon, the firing mechanism is automatically released as long as the trigger is being held back.
It is not uncommon for a cartridge to misfire, or not fire at all. Thus the bolt is prevented from properly ejecting the spent cartridge and from loading a fresh cartridge. Law enforcement agencies and the military train their personnel the correct way to react to such an occurrence and manually place the weapon in a condition to be fired, i.e. personnel are trained on the steps to take to clear the weapon of the unfired or misfired cartridge and chamber the next round.
In order to simulate a misfire, a dummy round will be loaded in a clip, intermixed with live rounds, and the clip is loaded into a weapon to be fired. The dummy round will not fire when chambered and the shooter will have to react and clear the weapon of the dummy round.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,308, which issued on Aug. 6, 1946, Jack discloses a dry firing cartridge that has a separate bullet head and casing. Jack's cartridge is also provided with an internal piston, plate and integral spring that absorb the impact of the weapon's firing pin in order to prevent damaging the pin when the weapon is dry fired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,350, which issued on Nov. 19, 1974, Seminiano discloses another dry fire cartridge that is also constructed of a separate bullet head and casing. Seminiano discloses a soft, resilient material, which is injected into the primer cup, for absorbing the shock of the firing pin. Seminiano's dry fire cartridge is constructed of a standard spent casing that has been refitted with a standard bullet.
The problem associated with dry fire cartridges that have separate bullet and casing members is the potential for separation of the bullet from the casing. If, after repeated use, the bullet and the casing separate, the casing can be ejected leaving the bullet in the barrel. If a live round is then chambered and fired, the resultant back-pressure can damage the weapon and create the potential for severe injury. Dry fire cartridges that include an integral spring are also costly and difficult to manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,609, which issued on Jul. 25, 1972, Fazlo discloses a safety plug for insertion into the chamber of a weapon, constructed of a single piece of flexible material, for preventing accidental discharge of the weapon. Fazlo's safety plug is not designed to be capable of being ejected by the weapon's conventional ejection mechanism and must be forcibly pushed out of the weapon's chamber. Fazlo's safety plug is not configured such that it is capable of being loaded into a clip. Further, Fazlo's safety plug is configured to make a weapon safe from accidental discharge and therefore is not intended to be capable of being loaded into and subsequently ejected from a weapon in the same manner as a live round.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,123, which issued on Oct. 11, 1988, Ascroft discloses a safety plug for insertion into the chamber of a weapon for the purpose of preventing the weapon from being accidently loaded and/or fired. Ascroft's safety plug is dimensioned to form a tight press fit against the inside of the weapon's barrel and is not designed to be capable of being loaded into and subsequently ejected from a weapon in the same manner as a live round.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,952 and 5,097,613, which issued on Oct. 30, 1990 and Mar. 24, 1992, respectively, Miller et al. disclose a safety plug which provides a visible indication that the safety plug is chambered. Both of Miller's safety plugs are provided with a button that is carried by the rear portion of the body of the safety plug. This button can be readily engaged by the weapon's ejector mechanism, thus allowing the safety plug to be quickly and easily discharged, and the weapon loaded with a live round, by working the extractor mechanism of a conventional weapon. Neither of Miller's safety plugs are adapted to be loaded in a clip to serve as a training dummy round.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,979, which issued on May 30, 1961, Doyle et al. disclose a moisture absorbing plug for a firearm chamber. Doyle's moisture absorbing plug includes a separate casing and bullet portion, in one embodiment. The casing of Doyle's moisture absorbing plug is longitudinally corrugated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a dummy round which can be used as a training round and can be readily chambered in and ejected from a conventional semiautomatic or fully automatic weapon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dummy round that has its bullet portion and casing portion as a single unit, thus eliminating the risk of separation of the bullet from the casing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dummy round that approximates the weight and feel of a conventional live round of ammunition.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.